


do you wanna build a snowman

by kokenkendu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, Other, frozen au??, honeslty idk this was made at 4am, tommy and quackity mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokenkendu/pseuds/kokenkendu
Summary: sapnap tries to talk to his best friend
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	do you wanna build a snowman

"Dream?" sapnap asked as he knocked on dreams door, around ten and a snow day hitting

sapnap was determined to get his friend out to play with him

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked hearing dream shuffle around.

no way he had to be awake by now!

"Come on lets go and play! " sapnap banged the door again with dream opening it. sap let a giggle out as the two ran into the pike of snow in front of them.

Snowball fights and snow angels.

and their best friend, carrot the snowman.

-

"I never see anymore" sapnap stood in front of dream as he tried to walk away. it's been how long since the manberg vres whatever Tommy was starting up had started to be planned for and dream was over worked, telling people how to get supplies supporting some himself, and for what?

sapnap huffed as dream slammed the door of the room he walked into,"Come out the door" he pleaded leaning his head against the door.

just like when they were kids

but their not kids anymore.

no running around the snow, no grass feilds full of flowers, no more jumping into the sea together.

it was war.

and sap standing beside dream was growing harder which passing day to do so. had he really lost his best friend?

"Its like you've gone away" he vented. running a hand through his hair as he sat in front of the door, watching the sky shift a bit. winter was soon to come in a few months give or take.

that meant snow. sap hummed as he heard dream taking deep breaths "We used to be best buddies." sapnap sighed.

why did dream always have to push away like this. "And now we're not" it really made sapnap question if dream was friend or just some guy he worked for now "I wish you would tell me why" he'd beg for dream to explain. beg for himself to help.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" he tried to joke, hugged his knees as he felt hopeless. "It doesn't have to be a snowman" he really just wanted his friend back.

"Go away sap."

"Okay, bye."

-

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" sapnap ran beside dream as they walked through the smp.

it was snowy and perfect snow for it.

sapnap even had a few of dreams valuable time! how could he not ask?

sure dreams been a bit off lately, like kicking George from the throne. or getting to my ex lied like that. but sapnap had hope.

it didn't matter if Tommy told him he was 'dreams bitch' he knew that somewhere deep down. he had to have his best friend with him still.

"Or ride our horses along the roads?" sapnap suggested seeing dream was reacting much from that. the silent treatment huh. dream seemed to drift into that a lot more.

"I think some company is overdue" sap continued as he and dream walked further.

"Ive stared talking to quackity and Karl more!" sap started. maybe new people would get dream interested.

it's when sap heard his name get called from afar, Karl was there screaming waving him down.

"Hang on!!! Karl!!" sapnap looked back to dream only for him to be walking away. seemingly giving up now sapnap.

-

"It gets a little lonely" sap hummed to himself as he sat by the broken community house. it really wasn't going to be a great day huh. after today sap was beat.

and then dream saying he wanted to just burn lmanbreg to a crisp? sapnap sighed. he had to fix his sides.

"All these empty rooms-" sapnap sighed, he had to have gone mad. he was talking to himself. to himself! how insane did he have to be.

well it was always better then sitting alone.

"guess I'm stuck just watching the hours tick by," he huffed watching the fish swim away peacefully. god how was that dumb clock from the community house still ticking?

sapnap thought as he worked through the rumble grabbing the clock still intact.

-

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick yock, tick tock,

"dream?" sapnap looked away from the clock to the other man in the room.

well his ex best friend per say.

"Please, i know your there." sapnap ass5 use to dream not answering him already. but this whole notebook thing was making him so frustrated

why couldn't dream just speak to him.

where they not friends.

"People are asking how you've been." that could be much a lie.

"They say have courage, and im trying to" sapnap needed courage about this.

the egg this scared him some what, the way quackity runs off scares him. being here scared him

"Im right out here for you, just let me in" sapnap gave dream a smile as he watched dream throw his clock into the lava.

the ticking stopped.

it was quite now. so quite.

"We only have eachother"

all sapnap knew was dream. he knew dream. he use too. he wants to know dream.

"Just you and me ehat are we gonna do" sapnap asked himself as dream sat beside him.

sapnap was already sad. but some how didn't want to let him go.

he just wanted him back.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

he didn't wanna say good bye.

"it doesn't have to be a snowman."

**Author's Note:**

> i made this at 4am might rewrite it  
> follow me on tumblr for more hcs and lil fics @koduken   
> I've listened to do u wanna build a snowman way too much   
> and that prison break scream it   
> that's it


End file.
